


i will love you without a single string attached

by okanus



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okanus/pseuds/okanus
Summary: lucas accidentally uses eliott's last name instead of his own





	i will love you without a single string attached

“so, just checking, how many roses would you like to be delivered again?” the girl on the phone says politely.

“twenty one,” lucas replies firmly. “it’s an inside joke,” he adds, knowing that the girl probably doesn’t care, but unable to keep the excitement out of his tone either way.

“alright! so that’s a bouquet of twenty one deep red roses for a mister eliott demaury, to be delivered tomorrow morning at ten o’clock, right?” she checks.

“yes, that’s correct,” lucas says, biting his lip with suppressed elation.

“perfect! and, by the way, is this for any particular occasion? we have specialised cards - anniversary, birthday, graduation, et cetera - to go along with the flowers, if you’d like,” she offers.

“um, it’s actually not for anything in particular,” lucas replies sheepishly. “just wanted to do something nice for him, you know?”

lucas hears the girl’s soft inhale over the phone. “aww, so it’s a romantic thing, got it,” she gushes enthusiastically. “that’s so cute! wow, i wish my boyfriend was like that.”

lucas chuckles, albeit a little self-consciously. should he offer her relationship advice? no, that would be absurd.

“well, now i just need your credit card details,” the girl continues brightly. lucas lets out a sigh of relief, and rattles off the numbers automatically,

as he waits for her to input the details, lucas’s mind starts to wander. he doesn’t think he can wait to see eliott’s reaction when the massive bouquet of flowers arrived at their door tomorrow morning.

“oh, and uh, just one more thing, can i have your name, please?” the girl asks, and lucas can hear her typing something on her computer.

“it’s lucas,” he informs her.

more keyboard clacking echoes through the phone.

eliott would have that grin on his face, lucas decides. the one where his eyes went all crinkly at the corners and his features completely lit up. lucas adored that expression, and he’d do anything to see it 24/7. hopefully, these roses would help do the job.

the girl hums. “and your last name?”

eliott would sweep lucas up in a tight embrace, knock their foreheads together, and press kisses to every inch of lucas’s face, he thinks warmly to himself. these sort of grand gestures weren’t exactly common between him and eliott - they preferred expressing their love through the little things. but lucas had felt especially romantic today, unable to stop thinking about how much he was in love with eliott demaury.

“uh, lucas?”

“demaury,” he says slightly dazedly, a small smile on his face.

“great, well, that’s all! the roses will be delivered tomorrow. thank you so much lucas, good-bye!”

“thank you,” lucas says earnestly, and hangs up.

he collapses onto the edge of his bed, anticipation tingling at the base of his spine. eliott was going to love it.

-

the next morning, the doorbell rings when they’re eating breakfast. lucas immediately sits up straight, knowing exactly what it would be.

swallowing down his bite of toast, eliott eyes him curiously.

“did you order something?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

lucas swallows, and pastes an innocent smile on his face. “no….” he says slowly. “but, uh, i think you should answer the door?”

lucas knows the guilt is written all over his face, but he can’t find it in himself to care.

eliott’s lips curve into a knowing smile. “right. well, okay,” he says, springing up from the table.

the moment he’s padded out of view to their front door. lucas jumps up and stands awkwardly, fidgeting with the drawstring of his pyjama pants.

he hears eliott greet the person at the door politely, hears the exchange of greetings, hears eliott’s sharp intake of breath as lucas presumes he sees what the delivery guy is holding.

less than twenty seconds later, eliott is walking into the kitchen with a massive grin on his face.

lucas beams. eliott is clutching the bouquet of roses to his chest, the flowers so vibrant they almost seem to be glowing.

“lucas,” eliott breathes. he sniffs deeply, and his eyes sparkle. “are these for me?” he asks, and the awe in his tone makes lucas’s heart clench.

“um, yeah,” he says, stepping closer. “do you like them?”

eliott turns, and carefully places the bouquet on the sofa, before facing lucas again and taking his hands.

“they’re beautiful, love,” he murmurs. “i don’t know what made you decide to order them for - but i love them. i love you.”

lucas smiles, and tilts his head back. eliott knows what he’s asking for and doesn’t hesitate to oblige, leaning forward to press their lips together. he kisses lucas softly, tenderly, setting the warmth in lucas’s chest aflame. when they break apart, eliott knocks his forehead against lucas’s just like he knew he would.

“seriously, lucas. i love you,” he says, so softly it’s almost like he’s scared the words will fly away.

“i love you too,” lucas whispers back. eliott draws him into another sweeping kiss, the roses lying forgotten for the moment.

-

later, when lucas is cleaning up the remnants of their breakfast, he hears eliott calling him from where he’s placing the roses into a vase.

“yes?” he says, as he walks into the living room.

eliott has his back to him, and turns around with an amused expression.

“you know a card came with the flowers, right?” he asks slowly.

lucas shrugs. “i didn’t ask for one, but i guess they just add it on anyways. that’s nice,” he says, flopping down onto the sofa.

“yeah well, there is one. do you want to see it?” eliott asks, and there’s something in his tone that makes lucas sit up a little straighter.

he nods, and eliott comes towards him with a cream-coloured rectangle of paper clutched in his hand. he sits next to lucas, and unfolds it. it reads:

_to: eliott demaury._

_they say you only fall in love once, but that can’t be true… every time i look at you, i fall in love all over again._

_yours,_

_lucas demaury._

lucas smiles, realising the girl he’d spoken to must have added the message once she knew it was for lucas’s boyfriend. then he reads it again, and understands.

“um,” he says, eloquently. eliott bursts into laughter, and gazes at him.

“that,” lucas begins, pointing at his incorrect surname, “was an accident.”

“i figured,” eliott nods.

lucas shakes his head. “i must’ve been, i don’t know - ”

“thinking of me?” eliott teases, and lucas pokes him in retaliation.

“i guess,” he admits. “but then again, when am i not?”

eliott inhales, and lifts a hand to lucas’s jaw, stroking the curve of his cheekbone reverently. eliott’s eyes dart downwards, and he seems to be steeling himself up to say something.

“you know, it could…it could not be an accident, if um, if you wanted,” he mutters, so low lucas can barely hear him.

lucas furrows his brow, trying to make sense of what eliott is saying. when he finally pieces it together, his eyes widen.

“you mean…” he starts, taking eliott’s hand and intertwining their fingers. eliott meets his gaze, and his eyes are bright and hopeful.

“getting married?” lucas asks, and his breath escapes him as he hears the words hang in the air between them.

“yeah,” eliott whispers. “getting married.”

lucas looks at eliott - takes in the beautiful features he’s memorised a thousand times, and thinks about being able to call eliott his husband. he doesn’t have to think about it long.

“yes,” he breathes. “yes, yes yes, let’s get married.”

eliott’s smile when he pulls lucas into a teary kiss is the most breathtaking thing he’s ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [here](http://princelallemant.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
